


Withdrawal Reaction/戒断反应

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Blood Addiction, Flashbacks, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个世界上的惨剧对于Dean Winchester来说大概分为两种。一种是一块刚烤好的火腿起司汉堡掉下了桌子，一种则是当你急冲冲地赶到一个地方，却发现你的兄弟正伏在一个黑眼睛的恶魔身上吸着他的血。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal Reaction/戒断反应

**Author's Note:**

> 合志《回响》系列第三篇，主题为恶魔血。

 

这个世界上的惨剧对于Dean Winchester来说大概分为两种。一种是一块刚烤好的火腿起司汉堡掉下了桌子，一种则是当你急冲冲地赶到一个地方，却发现你的兄弟伏在一个黑眼睛的半死的恶魔身上吸着他的血，满脸都是那种迷醉而空茫的神情。

回去的路上，Sam出奇地安静，Dean一直抑制着想要把挡风玻璃打碎的冲动。那股怒火在接近Bobby家的时候转为了无奈，他揉着疲倦的眼睛，直到身边传来一声低低的抽泣。

噢，上帝。

“能不能别哭了，Sam？”Dean叹气，努力试图让声音显得充满恼火而非心疼，“你已经流了有大半个太平洋那么多的眼泪了，你这个大宝宝。我的baby会被你淹掉的，你知道吧？”

Sam抽噎了一声，然后哆哆嗦嗦地吸了吸鼻子：“我不-不是故意的，Dean。”

好吧，他现在看上去货真价实地只有五岁了。

“yeah，yeah好的，但是如果明天早上我醒来发现Impala的引擎进水了的话，我会踢你屁股的。”

Sam撇嘴，看上去是真的想要破涕为笑，而事实上他只是发出了一个响亮的哭嗝。

“哦天，你真退回到还需要纸尿裤的年纪了，是吧？”

“闭嘴。”Sam顽强地反驳道，擦了擦眼睛。

有时候Dean希望他们可以永远这样继续下去，在车里聊聊天，玩几个恶作剧，一路偶尔停下来消灭几个鬼魂这样。他还可以跟着AC/DC的旋律随时放声歌唱，看着Sam恨不得把耳朵割下来的表情哈哈大笑。

可惜生活就是个操蛋的婊子，他们不得不面对现在这些，和未来那些无论是什么的东西，哪怕那些东西正在孜孜不倦地试图把他们俩从内部撕碎，并且几乎就已经做到了。

“现在我们回去吧，Sammy？”Dean温柔地说道，他的手指穿过Sam汗湿的、纠结成了柔软的小卷儿的栗色头发揉了揉，“我的坐垫都已经浸满你的眼泪了，Samantha。我要把你扔出去。”

“不-不想回去那里。”Sam说。他仍然没从那种情绪中回过神来，取而代之地，他伸出手抓住了Dean的衣袖，悄悄地、小心地拽了拽，Dean停住了。

Sam现在看上去见鬼的更年幼了，让人想把他搂进怀里亲亲他通红的鼻尖。Dean花了好大功夫，总算抑制下这股冲动，问：“不想回去哪里，Sam？”

“那个性爱地牢。“Sam说。他声音那么小，那么犹豫不决，让Dean几乎以为自己听错了。不过他确实花了好几秒去猜测那到底是什么地方。

当他最终发现Sam是在指他被关着的安全屋的时候，他说：“好吧，我确信Bobby会很喜欢这个称呼的。”

“求-求你了，Dean，求你。”

Sam的声音微弱，他的眼睛在夜色里闪着破碎的光，细细的眉毛垮了下来。

该死的，Dean痛恨这个，痛恨一切伤害Sam的东西——恶魔血，Ruby，还有他现在不得不做的事情。可是就是为了保护Sam才让他不得不继续这一步，他无法想象让肮脏的恶魔血玷污他的弟弟——因为毫无疑问，它会从内部开始蚕食Sam，直到他崩溃瓦解。

而看在上帝的份儿上——那是Sam，那是他的兄弟，他曾为其出卖灵魂直至沥干生命的人。

“对不起，但是我必须这样做。”Dean用力地吞咽着，看着Sam摇了摇头，然后飞速地转开视线。他很确信Sam的眼睛里的东西能够让他立刻停止所有一切要做的事情然后把他揽到怀里来，或许再在他头发上吻一吻什么的。Sam一言不发，偶尔发出低声的啜泣。Dean拉开了车门。

“我…那里真的很糟糕，Dean。”

“我知道，或许你在把刚刚那个恶魔当作佳得乐饮料之前想一想这个的话，现在的情况能有不同。”

Sam哑口无言地看着他，眼神垂落了下去。

“我控制不住。”

“Yeah，那就是我们需要修补好的，伙计。我很高兴你能意识到这点。”

Sam木然地眨眼，他看上去就像只被人踢了一脚的小狗。有时候，Dean真的很难相信这是那个会剖开恶魔的颈动脉，啜饮他们肮脏的血液的人。

“下来吧，兄弟。”他简短地说。Sam像一只被打伤了翅膀的鸟儿，一道闪烁的水光沉默地滑下他的面颊。几分钟后，他拽开把手走下了车，砰地关上车门。

他的半个身子藏在昏暗的路灯所投射下的阴影里，只剩下一双湿润的、亮闪闪的眼睛，像盛满星光的粼粼湖水，向Dean投来沉重而无声的控诉。Dean痛恨他所迈出的每一步，Bobby家潮湿的老旧地板在他脚下一寸寸塌陷下去。当他的将Sam带到安全屋的大铁门前面时，Sam脸上的表情让他觉得世界和周围见鬼的一切东西，墙壁，墙壁山挂着的报废的枪支，任何他妈的东西全都噼里啪啦地崩塌下来了。他浑身每一个细胞都在尖叫着说，不，别这样，住手，不要这样对Sammy。

他应该保护他弟弟，而不是亲手将他推进充满无尽痛苦的万丈深渊。

Sam仍然在低声地抽噎着，虽然他在竭力咽下那些声音，他的睫毛湿成一绺绺的，下面躲藏着一双黯淡的绿眼睛。

上帝宽恕我。

Dean用力地转下把手，将Sam拉进去，吞下那些蔓延在他们周身的腐朽而压抑的空气。

“我很抱歉，Sammy。”

Sam摇了摇头，嘴唇扭曲成一个酸楚而嘲讽的笑容：“不。”他说，看上去像是在努力克制着不扑上去揍Dean一顿，“就只是…不。”他薄薄的唇角抖动着，唇瓣在牙齿的压力下变成了青白色。

“不要说你很抱歉，因为你根本就不那么想。”

这句话想把锤子一样凿进了Dean心底：“Sammy。”

他的弟弟拒绝再给他任何一个单词，转过了脸。Sam躺进那张简陋的床里的姿势好像自己就是个破破烂烂的麻布袋子。他顺从地张开四肢，让Dean把自己绑起来。

“我发誓，这些很快就会过去的。”在他身侧，Dean无意识地攥紧掌心，又脱力一般张开。Sam向后仰起了脑袋，栗色的头发被柔软地压进领子底下。在Dean捉住他的一只手腕的时候他整个人都绷紧了，青筋在脖颈处苍白的皮肤下跳动着。

“没事的。”Dean一遍遍说出那些低声的抚慰。他知道Sam根本就不会相信，连他自己也不相信。

整个世界就如同一口被打翻了的煮沸的油锅。

他捡起那些曾经只用来锁住恶魔的镣铐，垫上软布，小心地将它穿过Sam细瘦的手腕。他痛恨这些东西，这些恶魔镣铐、恶魔陷阱会传达给Sam的错误的信息——他是邪恶的，不干净的。在Dean Winchester的眼里，他的弟弟永远都和这些词语秋毫无犯。可毫无疑问，将Sam锁在一个为恶魔准备的地方显然与他真实所想的背道而驰。

Dean扣上最后一个锁扣，Sam眼睛里的绝望让他痛苦地转开视线。

世界末日真的要来临了。

 

++++++

 

十分钟前Dean在书房被他兄弟的尖叫声惊得飞奔着下了楼，不顾一切地解开门栓。Sam被束缚着，在那张对于他来说有点过于狭窄的床上翻滚着，好像在遭受着什么无声的折磨一样。他时不时地发出几句含混的呼喊，模模糊糊地乞求着，头发被汗水或是眼泪湿透了贴在脸颊上面。

他不是没见过Sam做噩梦的样子，他们一起住了二十年的旅馆，他见过Sam是如何面对噩梦的。他会像个哮喘病人那样呼吸，把自己蜷缩起来（如果可以的话），无声地猛烈颤抖。可是现在，现在完全不对。像是有什么恶魔在搅合他的梦境一样，Sam看上去马上就要死在那里面了，如果他不被叫醒的话。他的嘴唇开阖，眼泪渗进了头发：“不，不要，Dean，Dean！不……”

Dean在他能反应过来之前就已经冲了过去，竭尽全力地将他摇醒。Sam猛烈地挣扎着，死死地拽着Dean的衬衫，几乎将他掀到地上去。Dean小声地安抚着他，手指抚摸着Sam的脸颊，直到那混乱的呼喊声逐渐平息。

缓缓地，Sam睁开了一线眼眸。他的眼睛和脸颊都湿淋淋的，在看到Dean的脸的那一刻，他解脱般地长长呼出一口气，对着Dean放在他颈侧的手掌虚弱地笑了笑。

“嘿，没事了，放松。”Dean轻声地安抚道，悄悄藏起那些情不自禁流露出的关切。Sam在他面无表情的凝视之下微微地瑟缩，然后突然间放开了抓着Dean衬衫下摆的手。

“你觉得你需要洗个澡吗，伙计？”

Sam看着他摇头：“我…我没法。我……”他艰难地在不大的铁床上移动着，汗水淋漓 ， 脊背像座耸起的小山丘似的，“我没事。”

“不，没关系的。说真的，兄弟，你会把这方圆几里之内所有没被冻死的臭虫都引来的，如果你不答应让我帮你的话。”Dean假装嫌恶地皱眉。

Sam无奈地笑了一下。

Dean开始解他左手手腕的手铐，Sam犹疑地开口：“Dean，我不能……”他停住了，但Dean只是摇头。从Sam紧绷的肩膀线条来看，他毫不怀疑他的兄弟正在克制着想要冲出这间屋子抓起随便哪个恶魔，砍掉他们的头然后像德拉库拉伯爵那样喝他们的血的冲动。

“嘘，没关系的，Sammy，没事的。放松。”Dean说着，温柔地抚摸着他弟弟后颈处的那块皮肤，“我们得把你洗干净，是不是？Shhh，就让我来吧，没事的，kiddo。”

Sam沉沉地倚靠着他，呼吸微弱地喷在Dean的领子里。他看上去糟透了，衬衣被冷汗浸得透湿，像是刚被从水里捞出来的似的。他刚刚一定在极度痛苦的挣扎中抓握着床单，有几处布料被攥得绽开。Dean低声地安慰着，而Sam只是一味地摇头。他间歇性地浑身痉挛着抽紧，像个筛糠那样颤抖瑟缩。

这之后，他呛咳着，扶着床开始干呕，Dean紧张地拍打着他的后背。Sam在他身侧微微蜷起身体，缩成温暖的一团。Dean抹去Sam额头上的汗水，后者紧紧地闭着眼睛，头发像枯萎的稻草一样垂在脸侧。他的兄弟已经不只是苍白、虚弱这样的词能够形容的了，他见鬼的是憔悴。

“对不起，Sammy。”Dean说，这句话他重复了一遍又一遍，每说一遍都让他的心脏更加沉重地下坠一点点。他将Sam的一只手臂揽过自己的脖子，帮助他站起来，跌跌撞撞地走向门外。铁链丁零当啷地从Sam手腕上掉下来，散落在地上。

通向盥洗室的路在Sam粗重的喘息下绵延得无穷无尽，他像一具濒死的尸体一样在Dean的搀扶下呛咳着，呻吟着，眼睛里布满昏沉的污浊。无形的黑色枝蔓在他薄薄的皮肤底下蔓延开来，将所到之处变成一片贫瘠。他能感受到活力从他兄弟的身体里随着每一步被逐渐地尽数抽干，并且怀疑是否有能够恢复的那一天。

但是他说：“没事的，Sammy。”

Sam绊了一下，几乎扯着他们跌倒了。冷汗从他额角蜿蜒而下。“没事的。”Sam痛苦地挣扎着，发出低声的“不要”的恳求声，像一只被钉进荆棘的鸟雀，睁开一线的眼睛里已经充满泪水。“没事的。”Dean重复。

昏惨惨的灯光在头顶幽暗地凝视。

“没事的，Sammy。”Dean说。

他把自己的兄弟放进浴缸里，解开他湿透的脏兮兮的衬衫。Sam在寒冷的凉水里不住地哆嗦，牙齿撞在一起：“De-De’n...”

Dean脱去他的衣服，沉默地擦洗着他的兄弟，好像这就能带走那些依附于Sam灵魂上的莫须有的污秽一样。

这是一个痛苦而漫长的过程。

Dean的手指滑过Sam光洁的皮肤，残留的温暖熨帖着他的指尖。他的皮肤在Dean轻柔的抚触之下逐渐放松，变得顺从而柔软，刘海像幽暗的海藻一样贴着苍白的额头。Sam的心脏仍然在跳动着，缓慢却依然有力地跳动——在那样一副伤痕累累的躯壳之下，带动着他光明而鲜活的生命。而那就是让Dean最为他的兄弟骄傲的一点。

“愿意告诉我你刚刚梦到了什么吗？”在一片水声里，Dean问道。Sam不出所料地沉默了。Dean开始洗第二块毛巾的时候，Sam的声音突兀地响了起来。

“Dean…我知道我…我不是洁净的，但是…”他犹豫地开口，声音里浓浓的愧悔让Dean心脏刺痛，“听着，我知道我在干什么，好吗？我知道那…那不对，但是你得让我，Dean，你得让我去做这个，你必须……”

“我们已经讨论过这个了，Sam。”Dean粗暴地打断他，Sam向后仰躺着闭上了眼睛。

“你得让我去做这个，Dean，必须是我。”

Dean叹着气，他从没觉得比现在更加疲倦过。

“我知道你的意思，Sammy，但——”

“我不认为你知道。”Sam轻轻地说，“不过也没什么关系了。”

这就是症结所在。Sam不信任他，不信任Dean能够比世界上任何一个人还要了解他，正如他了解Dean一样。

“我知道你想停止这一切，这个什么他妈的天启，我也想，行吗？但我们没必要这样，没必要用这种方法。”

“这是唯一的办法。”

“不，这不是。总会有别的方法的。”

Sam没有说话，他甚至连睫毛都没有抖动一下。Dean泄气地扔掉了毛巾。

“你之前去了地狱，Dean，你无法想象....你不会知道我是怎样度过的，那段时间。”Sam苦涩地说，“所以你不知道，我必须要杀死Lilith。”

“如果你是为了复仇的话，Sam，我已经出来了，我——”

“不。”Sam摇头，他干脆地打断了Dean，甚至已经不再看他，“我——我不能。我只是不能。”

Dean沉默了。

“你还没有告诉我你梦到了什么。”半晌，他说。

他转移话题的能力在这一刻跌至了一个新低。

Sam从他手里接过毛巾，擦拭着身体上的水珠，然后转过脸来凝视着Dean。从他湖绿色的眼睛里，Dean能看见他自己，那填满了那双幽深的眼瞳里的每一处。

“我…我梦到了地狱犬。你知道的，在那所房子里，和Ruby...”他的声音干涩地止住了，胸膛一起一伏。Dean攥紧了他的拳头，直到掌心绵密的刺痛连成一片。

“Sammy。”

“没关系的。”他的兄弟这样说道。Dean想要拍拍他的肩膀，但Sam躲开了。

回去安全屋的路上只有无尽的沉默。

 

++++++

 

Dean只在铁门外面又站了个把分钟就离开了，几乎是迫不及待地逃走。他不需要一整晚都全程收听他的兄弟困兽般绝望又痛苦的嘶喊声，偶尔夹杂着低低的、无助的抽噎。

这样他就不会被每时每刻提醒自己是个多么糟糕的兄长。

Bobby后院的停车场里是一片纯然的寂静，只鲜少地伴随着冷风拂过野草的窸窣作响，柔细的树枝抽展时的喁喁低鸣。Dean打开汽车的后备箱，取出一瓶啤酒，手指无意识地流连在Impala光滑的车皮上，温柔地摩挲。那上面他两年前在饱受失去父亲的痛苦时狂怒地刻下的伤痕已经不复存在，他们所面临的也不再那么简单。

将Sam从斯坦福带出来仿佛还是昨天的事，他记得索桥上头来的明亮的车灯，他躺在泥泞的河岸上，看着Sam攀附在栏杆上冲他露出一个笑容。他笑得那样纯粹而无忧无虑，眼睛亮闪闪的，让Dean在揍他一拳和冲上去拥抱他之间举棋不定，最终却只是把自己更深地陷在湿乎乎的泥巴里面，什么也不做，就只是看着他的兄弟快活地大笑。

而直到今天，他们已经沉重地陷进沼泽里举步维艰的时候，那样的笑容已经褪成了一种奢望，和他们一直埋藏心底的、对永远也得不到的正常的生活一个类型的那种奢望。

年长的Winchester沉默着，灌下辛辣的液体，让它们烫过嘴唇和舌头，在胃里冷却成冰。当他凝视夜空的时候，他看不见星斗，也没有儿时的烟花。只有满目的绝望和沉寂，一点点吞噬了他的心脏，最终变成一片死灰。

Dean放下酒瓶，静静地呆了一会儿，头晕沉沉地疼着，耳朵轰鸣。他在皮衣上擦了擦手，长长地呼出一口气，任由亘古的黑暗像海浪那样包裹住他。

当他扑捉到空气里第一缕不寻常的异味的时候，一切都太迟了。Dean张开手指，酒瓶粉碎在地的声音如同一声遥远的回响。他顺着Impala的车身滑了下去，头软软地垂在胸口。

他看见一片幻境，阴惨惨的梦魇，像是有什么人捉着他的脚踝将他头朝下丢进了一个漩涡里一样。Dean在持续不断的头痛里烦躁地揉着额角，视野清晰后的第一刻，他的眼睛就辨认出了这个地方。

重回这个地点带来一股熟悉而遥远的痛苦。十字路口还能和什么东西有关呢——除了往复轮回的死亡与代价之外？

Dean急促地呼吸着，心脏砰砰地跳动，他用脚尖下意识地蹭着鞋底的一块泥土，伸手从裤子后面小心地掏出了枪。

远处传来寒鸦嘶鸣的声音，有车轮与马路倾轧时发出的巨大的摩擦声，然后那群鸟儿扑啦啦地一齐振翅飞起了。那模糊又熟悉的引擎声是Dean一辈子都不会听错的，那他妈是他的baby。他几乎从地上跳了起来。

哪个见鬼的狗娘养的偷了他的车？

“操。”可是当车终于如愿停了下来，月光简短地照亮了挡风玻璃的时候，Dean却像被扼住了咽喉一样，只能不停滴抽着冷气，然后发出咒骂，“天杀的，操，操，操！”那车门打开了，从里面走出来的果然是Sam，眉眼低垂着，像个被敲碎了全身骨头的老人。

“操他的，Sammy，这他妈是怎么回事？”Dean迎上去，质问他的兄弟。但Sam的目光只是直直地穿过了他。

“别这样，伙计。听着。我知道你生我的气，但是——但是他妈的这是怎么回事？我觉得我们中了咒语，Sam，我们——”

他的声音停住了，Sam，天杀的Sam在他的注视下打开了后备箱，掏出了一个四四方方的小盒子。

Dean的呼吸有一瞬间被完全剥离了。

Sam站在十字路口拿着一个盒子，这已经超出了Dean所能——所能忍受的范围。他的脑子里有一个类似于宇宙法则的东西，而眼前这一幕是绝对不可以发生的，除非他的脑子被人打了个稀烂。

Sam要去十字路口干什么？据他所知，虽然他们最近的生活已经远不只是糟糕一词能形容的了，但是却还不到需要卖个灵魂的底部。他是指，只要Sam和他都还完完整整地活着......

Sam在Dean错愕的瞪视里蹲下身，用手刨开十字路口中央的泥土，眼泪滴答滴答地掉下来。Dean他的心脏逐渐冰冷了下去，在逐渐意识到这大概是一段记忆——Sam的一段记忆之后。

谁要把他丢进Sam的记忆里？目的又是什么？

Dean气呼呼地喘着气，想着回去之后无论如何要给Sam一拳——就像他说的，他的弟弟绝对、绝对不被允许出现在这个地方，手里还拿着个天杀的盒子，无论是为什么原因。

Dean眼睁睁地看着Sam埋上了拨开的泥土，手里还抓着个酒瓶。那盒子已经完完全全被掩盖在泥土底下。他弟弟紧紧地抿着嘴唇，五官都快要扭曲，不时把酒瓶举起来，满不在乎地将液体灌进喉咙。

他沉默而迅速地布设那些仪式，手指在土地里留下深深的痕迹，然后他颤抖地张开嘴唇，念出了一段拉丁文。

从第一个字符跃出Sam的喉咙起，Dean的胃就不舒服地搅动起来。

他弟弟的声音比任何时候都要嘶哑低沉，布满时间的尘埃。每一个字都像粗粝的石块滚过皮肤一样，在他的心脏上留下痛不欲生的血淋淋的伤痕。

Sam站起身，空旷的荒野里只有他的漆黑色的影子投射在地上，在月光下被无限拉长。他的呼吸又浅又急，胸膛上下起伏着，嘴唇脱力一般微微张开。Dean看见他弟弟左右环顾，四周还是那么静谧而空荡荡的，连一丝人烟都没有。

Sam的呼吸愈发急促，好像有什么人在掐着他的脊背一样，头发蓬乱地遮住了眼睛。他用脚匀着那些碎土，像个在雨中死了最心爱的小狗的小男孩，眼睛里满是死气沉沉的无助。他绝望地向四周扫视，哆嗦着转过身，惨白的路标上的一块污渍看上去更加灰黄了。

他的周围仍然什么都没有。月光比任何时候都更加清冷而无情。

他闭上眼睛，又睁开，嘴角向下扭曲成一个无助的弧度。

“出来吧！”Sam忽然大喊起来，濒死般仰起了头，脖颈拉出一道脆弱的弧线。“你们他妈的都在哪儿啊？”他张开了双臂，干涩的声音里只剩下无边无际的痛苦与无助，深深地、绝望地久久回响。那像是有什么东西在拼命撕扯着他的五脏六腑一样，让他恨不得顷刻死去。眼泪铺满了他的面颊。无边无际的寒冷和黑暗源源不断地涌进他嘶哑的喉咙。一个人的声音里是怎么可以饱含那么多苦楚与悲伤的？

随着最后一个单词落下，Sam用力地将手里的酒瓶扔了出去。它远远地摔在草丛里，碎成一摊，而他整个人看上去就像那个破烂的瓶子一样，或许还要更糟。

Sam只是固执地用拨开那块泥土，再反复地拨回去，他的眼底刻满了无声的恳求。

求你把他带回来。

Dean没有意识到眼泪正从他的眼眶里滑落而下，大概他太过于专注地盯着自己的弟弟，亦或许是他的心脏和所有的感官都已经为刚刚的画面而统统消失了。

他僵硬地站立着，然后酒瓶消失的地方出现了一个恶魔。

Dean确信他冲着那个方向射出了不止一梭的子弹，虽然它们都像一缕烟似的消失了，但是管他呢，他现在只想杀死这个星球上每一个行走的黑眼睛的混账。

“我还在想我要不要出现。我是说，你杀了我的一个同事……”那声音里的嘲弄与漫不经心让Dean恨不得扯烂他的喉咙。Sam像个盲人那样眨着眼睛，然后摇摇晃晃地走了过去。

“别误会，Sam，但你看上去真的不怎么酷，伙计。我猜想你那被埋在下面的老哥肯定也不想看到你这样吧？”

一句话像惊雷一样击中了Dean。果然，这是他在地狱里被当做Alastair的玩具娃娃的时候发生的事情。

Sam定定地看着那个穿西装的恶魔。他的唇角渐渐地向上扬起了。在Dean的凝视下，他疲倦地笑了出来，然后，就像一个麻木的、被牵着线的傀儡娃娃一样，Sam缓缓张开了手臂，眼睛里的痛苦浮浮沉沉，最后转为了满不在乎的一片空白。

来啊你这混蛋。

他弟弟从口袋里掏出那把恶魔刀，重重地拍在桌上：“也没有恶魔陷阱。”他平板地说，声音虚空而沙哑，“我不是来玩游戏的。”

“让我猜猜，你是来做交易的。”恶魔圆滑地说道，“一轮又一轮，往复循环，你们Winchester......”他顿住了，“Well，我不会答应的。”

Sam看上去像被人一拳打中了心口，那种沉重的绝望一点点在他眼睛里崩塌了。电光火石之间，他猛地抓起了桌子上的刀，深深地扎进了恶魔放在桌子上的手。

“我不要十年。我一年也不要。我什么也不要。我要和Dean交换位置。”

“不。”

Sam的肩膀绷紧了。

“Lilith想要我死，我知道，你可以带走我，就……”他的嘴唇剧烈地颤抖着，“你可以拥有我的灵魂。”

让我和他一起。

“你不懂吗，Sam？这和你的灵魂无关。”恶魔假惺惺的声音，“如果你要杀我，尽管来，我履行了我的上司给我的工作......”

Sam反手拔出了刀，利落地捅进了恶魔的胸口。那双眼睛里不复有柔软的哀伤，只剩下荒凉的冷酷。皮囊的主人尖叫着，惨嚎着，接着摔在地上发出了一声闷响。Sam拔出匕首，跌跌撞撞地后退，Dean能够看见，再那副身体之下，Sam的灵魂在一点点死去，因为他。

“Dean，”就是那样了，他弟弟不再坚持，蹒跚着，然后脱力地跪倒在地，声音被泪水模糊成沙哑的哽咽，夹杂着Sam断断续续的呜咽，“...De’n......”

Dean无法再看下去了，他的世界变成了白热与混沌交织的一团乱七八糟，他甚至不能再移动一步。

悠长的幻境归为虚无。他被一股力量钳制着，猛地浮出寒冷的空气。

 

++++++

 

Dean出现在门口的时候，Bobby刚刚收拾完桌子上的一堆旧书，给自己倒了杯威士忌。那孩子的模样吓了他一跳。他眼眶通红，看上去像是被一个恶魔吸走了灵魂，从额头到脖子全都湿淋淋的。

“怎么啦？”Bobby问，替他拉出一把椅子，将威士忌塞进他手里，“坐下来，慢慢说。”

“不了。”Dean说道，走近了些，他长长的睫毛显得更加浓黑，脸颊上的皮肤在灯光下因为那些之前洗脸时未干的水珠而闪闪发亮，“我只是——呃，我有一个问题。”

“我记得是有个咒语能把人带进别人的记忆里吧？我是说，不只是天使们能那样做。”

Bobby仔细地思索着：“是的，那是一种高深的巫术，起源于奥地利。我四十年前在新泽西州杀死的一个女巫就喜欢玩这种法术，不过她是为了谋杀。”

“是只有巫师能这样做吗？”Dean问，“我是说，如果我是个闲得发慌的高中生，某天从邻居老奶奶的阁楼里发现了一本邪恶的书，并且我碰巧选修过古英文，哇哦——”

“如果你是在问人类能不能使用这个咒语的话，是的，他们可以。”

Dean的嘴唇失去了颜色。

“怎么啦？”

“没事，只是问问。”Dean说，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“我…我做了一个奇怪的梦。”

他疲倦地揉着眼睛，摇摇晃晃地转过身。

“嘿。”身后，Bobby忽然叫住了他。

Dean转过了身：“什么？”

“你知道Sam能挺过去的，是吧？”Bobby说，“你应该相信你弟弟。”

Dean凝视着他，眼睛被灯光洗成了剔透澄澈的浅绿。他眨了眨眼。

“是的，我知道。”他展开一个微笑。

“他一直都能。”

 

++++++

 

Sam屈起腿，身体向内侧蜷缩着。风扇转动着将每一叶光影斑驳地投在地板上，卷起静谧的呼呼风声。就在差不多一小时前，在他的梦里，Dean再一次被地狱犬撕成了碎片。幻觉此起彼伏，而最重要的，是Sam知道Dean总有一天会对他丧失希望。Sam的所作所为没有给他额外的选择。

把手在门外被旋动，随着琳琳朗朗的铁门的滑动声，Sam倏地抬起头。Dean就站在门口，局促地咬着嘴唇。在看见Sam的那一刹那，他哥哥那双漂亮的绿眼睛被一种呼之欲出的悲伤填满了。

Dean看上去就像鬼一样惨白，摇摇欲坠，头发乱七八糟。他的雀斑被苍白的皮肤反衬得更为明显。Sam疑惑地皱眉：“Dean？”

Dean移动了，他快速地向着Sam所在的地方跑了过去，半跪下来，一把揽住他的脖子，把自己塞进Sam的两腿之间。Sam惊住了，缓慢地把两只手绕过Dean的脊背回抱住他，他哥哥在他怀里像个纸偶一样苍白而惊魂未定。

“等这一切结束，”Dean开口了，声音嘶哑，“我们退出，知道吗？永远的那种。”

Sam瞪大了眼睛，盯着他的兄弟。

这是他第一次从Dean嘴里听到“退出”这个词，以前这部分台词都是由Sam来说的，并且每次一提到这个话题Dean的表情都好像下一秒就要迎来世界毁灭。可是现在，Dean像是把自己当成了他们八岁时在商店里看见的那只比Sam还高的玩具熊布偶那样挤在Sam的怀抱里，用力地抓紧了Sam背后的衣服，下颌在极度的克制中抖动。

“发生什么事了，Dean？”Sam抵着Dean的脖子问道，“你还好吗？”

Dean没有回答，他的脑袋向下垂落了下来。

“我知道了。”

“知道什么了，Dean？”

“你….我不在的那段时候。你…”Dean说，他不得不停下来，抬起头凝视着Sam。Sam完好无损地坐在床上，可是透过他，Dean能看见那个绝望地想要将他带回来的兄弟。泥土洒落在灰扑扑的盒盖上，他的眼神不是一个活着的人所能拥有的。

Sam的嘴唇僵硬地抿成了一条直线。他似乎在思索该说什么，但最终，他只是缓缓地拍了拍Dean，抚摸着Dean消瘦的肩胛骨。

“所以是怎么回事，你就这么掉进我的记忆里了？我可什么都没有感觉到，Dean。”

“不，不是。”

Sam看着他表情的变化愈发不安起来：“怎么了？”

“你还记得你去斯坦福的第一年，我在加州的那个案子吗？那次我在你宿舍……”他没有说完，血色直接从Sam脸上褪尽了。

“是怎么回事？”他声音里戴上了无可抑制的惊恐，“我以为...我以为，这个世界已经乱成这样了，满地都是天使和恶魔。怎么……？”

Dean摇头。他在Sam身边坐下来，抹去脸上干涸的水渍：“我在Bobby的后院站了一会儿，闻到了一股难闻的——不，不是硫磺，像是腐烂的花那种气味，然后再醒来时，我看到你在十字路口停下了车。”Sam不可察觉地抖动了一下，Dean知道他永远都不可能摆脱这段经历了。

“我真抱歉，Sammy。我希望——我希望我能在那里陪你，你不应该一个人承受这一切。”他用力地捏了捏Sam的手，把他揽到怀里来，轻轻亲吻着他的发顶。Sam在他怀中战栗、瑟缩，那些过往的悲伤潮水一般吞噬了他，让他绝望地攀附着Dean。

“如果你要为这个怪我的话，”过了一会儿Sam轻轻地说道，听上去是那么犹疑不定，“我-我没有意见。”

Dean立刻张开了嘴，但Sam径自说了下去：“我不会改变我的选择的，并且Dean，就像我去找恶魔做交易一样，这件事，恶魔血这件事，”他生硬地说道，“我也不会改变的，你知道了？”

Dean没有回答。

他的眼神持续地锁定在门栓处的一块铁锈上，直到视野逐渐模糊。

久远的时光开始倒退，再倒退，到更久远的地方，他们还可以谈论梦想，肆无忌惮地听一首摇滚乐，还可以与正常的世界若即若离地接触，可以随时露出个傻乎乎的笑容。

最重要的是，Sam还那样完整而明亮，拥有那样真心实意的笑容。

“我只想——我只想让你没事，Sammy。”Dean轻声说道。Sam拥紧了他，沉默地揽过Dean的肩膀，仿佛这样，他就永远可以和Dean一起，无论发生什么。

“我们会没事的，Sammy。”Dean在他耳边说道，他哽咽的嗓音低沉而轻柔，“我保证。”

什么事都没有被解决。

Sam的呼吸迟缓而无声。许久，久到Dean以为他不会回应，Sam轻轻地点了点头。

“我知道。”

 

 

END


End file.
